Electronic payment (electronic payment) refers to circulation and payment of funds which is realized the in a computer network system in the form of electronic data storage and transfer by taking commercial electronic tools and various kinds of electronic money as media and by means of computer and communication technology.
In recent years, along with the combination of the technologies such as the Internet, mobile communication, computers and the like, mobile electronic commerce, represented by the mobile payment emerges as the times require. Being as an emerging electronic payment way, the mobile payment is advantaged in that it can be carried out at anytime and anywhere, conveniently and fast, the payment cost is low, and the like. As long as a consumer has a mobile phone, the consumer can complete financing and transaction, and enjoy the convenience brought about by the mobile payment. Nowadays, a mobile phone payment is becoming a new highlight of the electronic commerce.
Furthermore, a recent survey shows that, 82% respondents is worried that somebody may make a fraud by using the information stored in their mobile phones (including smart cards) if their mobile phones are lost or stolen. Meanwhile, 90% respondents is worried that their own personal data and financial data may be lost after their mobile phones are lost; and 72% respondents admit that the information stored in their mobile phones is very important and irreplaceable. As the subscriber uses the mobile phone to take part in different activities, such as the electronic payment and the like, the lost of the mobile phone is really a disaster for the subscriber. In the survey, 91% respondents indicate that the lost of the mobile phone for the electronic payment will bring serious loss to them. Meanwhile, as people increasingly depend on the mobile phones, operators must make their own subscribers feel secure. It is good to use the mobile phone more widely, but the mobile operators must enhance the security and management level of the personal data information of their subscribers to rip the evil in the bud. Currently, some solutions have been proposed for the case when the mobile phones for the electronic payment are lost and stolen. However, these solutions have certain deficiencies, or the processing after a mobile phone for electronic payment is lost or stolen differs greatly from the current payment flow; or due to insufficient security of the system, the payment information of subscribers is still used by others illegally, thus payment is forged; or the system does not deal with the loss of mobile phones timely, which brings huge losses to the subscribers, making the subscribers feel unsecure. At present, no effective solution has been proposed.